Truth or Dare
by BigMouth96
Summary: The SVU gang decide to play Truth or Dare - what more can be said? ... WARNING: This is kind of a CrackFic.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope this story makes you guys like it makes me(:**

**Truth or Dare**

It was about nine p.m. in the 1-6 precinct. Earlier that day, they had lost the Jamie Smith case, even though Christopher Johnson - the suspect – had no alibi, Melinda had found his fingerprints and Olivia had found his jacket at the crime scene, his sperm was inside the victim, and Alex had prosecuted the _hell_ out of the case. ("Blame the retarded jury," Munch had told her.) Now, the room was really quiet, and Elliot, Munch, and Fin were sitting at their desks, Olivia was sitting on Elliot's desk, Alex was sitting on Olivia's desk, Melinda was sitting on Fin's desk, Casey was leaning against the closed door to Captain's office, and Doc was slowly and quietly pacing the room.

"Oh my God!" Olivia sighed loudly, causing everyone to look at her and Doc stopped pacing. "I'm, like, SOOO bored!"

"Same here," Alex said.

"Me too," Elliot agreed.

"Watcha guys wanna do, then?" Munch asked them.

"How bout we play a game?" Doc suggested.

"What game?" Melinda asked him, turning around to look at him.

"Would You Rather?"

"Hell no!" Fin answered.

"Seven Minutes in Heaven?" Alex asked them.

"Lame!" Elliot told her and she looked over at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Spin the Bottle?" Munch suggested.

"No!" Olivia shouted. "That's SOOO corny!"

"I don't see you coming up with any ideas!" he snapped.

Olivia thought for a moment. "Truth or Dare?"

"Rules?" He looked at her.

"We have to sit girl-boy, spinning the bottle determines who goes, and if you choose not to answer a truth or not to do a dare, then you have to do something _twice _as bad."

"Can this game get dirty?" Elliot asked her.

"Of course." Olivia smiled.

Everyone thought quietly for a minute.

"Sure," Doc spoke for everyone, now leaning against the front wall of Captain's office.

"Liv, you go first," Elliot said.

"Okay. But first, we need to sit in a circle. And does anyone have a bottle?"

"I do!" Casey grabbed an empty water bottle from her dark purple purse.

Then, everyone got up from where they were sitting – or in Casey's and Doc's cases leaning against something – Casey gave Olivia the bottle, and they sat in a boy-girl pattern: Olivia, Elliot, Casey, Doc, Melinda, Fin, Alex, Munch.

"Elliot, my dare?" Olivia turned to Elliot.

"So you want a dare?"

Olivia nodded.

Elliot smiled an evil smile. "Okay then, I dare you to play the whole game shirtless."

"Of course you would say that, El!" Alex said, and everyone but Elliot and Olivia laughed.

Olivia unbuttoned her black shirt and tossed it at him. "Happy now?"

Elliot looked over at her – she was wearing a white lace bra, her stomach was perfectly toned, and she looked _HAWT_! "Yup I am!" He laughed.

Olivia rolled her eyes and spun the bottle, which landed on Doc. "Doc, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he chose.

Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"What's so weird about me picking dare?" he asked them.

"Ohhh nothing," Munch laughed.

"I dare you to," Olivia thought for a moment, "to lick the ear of the person to your right."

Casey spit out the Coke she was drinking.

Doc looked to his right – Casey. "For how long?"

"Ummm, a minute, I guess?" Olivia laughed.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Olivia and Casey repeated.

"Okay." Doc turned to his right and watched Casey blush as she took off her earring. "Who's gonna keep track of time?"

"I will!"Munch looked at his watch. "Start – now!"

Everyone watched as Doc leaned over to Casey and started seductively licking her ear. Casey felt the sudden urge to moan, but closed her eyes as she forced herself not to. _Damn! He's good!_ Suddenly, he put his mouth around her ear and started sucking while she closed her eyes, leaned her head back, and moaned a pleasure-filled moan.

"Time!" Munch shouted.

Everyone but Casey and Doc looked at Munch, the back at Casey and Doc, expecting them to be done, but they had expected wrong. Instead, they saw Doc kissing her from her ear, down to the center of her chest. Once again, she started moaning that moan.

"Time!" Munch shouted louder.

Still, no response. Doc was kissing her lower and lower and lower and lower. . . . He started unbuttoning her shirt while he was kissing her on the lips.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other, then Olivia looked at Casey and Doc, then back at Elliot. He nodded, knowing _exactly_ what Olivia was talking about. Then, he got up and walked over to where Casey and Doc were.

"Are you done yet?" Elliot whispered in Doc's ear.

Doc jumped. Casey opened her eyes because Doc had stopped, and realized everyone was looking at her and Doc, so she quickly buttoned up her shirt; both of them blushed.

"Your turn," Elliot said as he sat down and he, Olivia, Alex, Munch, Fin, and Melinda laughed.

Still blushing, Doc leaned in the circle so he could spin the bottle. "Fin, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Booo! That's boring!" Alex shouted.

Fin rolled his eyes.

"What's your middle name?"

"What the _hell_ kind of question is that, Doc?" Munch asked doc.

"Well I couldn't think of anything else!" Doc exclaimed, embarrassed.

"Marcus," Fin answered.

"Marcus?" Everybody except Melinda laughed.

"Yes." He started gritted his teeth and his face blushed a deep red.

"I like that name," Melinda said quietly.

Everyone looked at her.

"What? I do." Her face pinkened slightly.

Fin spun the bottle. As it spun, he turned to Melinda.

"Thanks," he whispered, smiling.

"Welcome." She turned to him and smiled back.

He grabbed her left hand with his left. Olivia nudged Elliot and nodded at them, and they both looked at each other and smiled. The bottle stopped.

"Yo Munch, truth or dare?"

**Author's Note**

**No offense to anybody named Marcus – it's an inside joke between me and my friend Sarah(;**

**P.S. If you have any Truth or Dare ideas, feel free to tell me(X**


	2. Chapter 2

**I think I have decided this is a CrackFic because some – I mean **_**all**_** – of the characters are **_**kind of **_**off character, but then again, when you're really **_**bored**_**, you do some crazy things, so I haven't decided yet.**

**Comment(: Favorite(: Subscribe(:**

**Truth or Dare**

"Ummm, truth, I guess?"

"Come on Munch! Why are you being SOOO old?" Alex asked him, looking at him with her blue eyes.

He looked back at her and opened his mouth to answer, but Olivia beat him to it.

"Because he _is_ old!" Olivia and Elliot answered at the same time, and they started laughing.

"That's not nice!" Alex sucked in her lips.

"If I'm lying I'm dying!" They started laughing harder.

Munch hid his smile. "Fin, my truth?"

"Have you ever gotten a tattoo?" Fin asked. "And if you do have one, you have to show us."

"I have one." Munch sighed and stood up. "But you guys _can't_ laugh!"

"We'll try our best not to," Casey told him sarcastically.

Everyone watched as Munch sighed one more time as he unbuttoned his shirt. He then pulled his right arm out of his sleeve. The tattoo everyone saw was Bowzer from Super Mario winking over a pair of black sunglasses, wailing on a double neck guitar with music notes coming out of the top so you could tell he was playing it, riding a surfboard with waves coming out of the bottom, on the top of it, it said 'let's party' in cursive, on the bottom of it, it said 'Happy Birthday, Rick!' in the same style of cursive, it was all on a giant, dark green marijuana leaf, and it took up about half of his upper arm.

"Woah my God!" Olivia, Elliot, Melinda, Fin, Casey, and Doc shouted at the same time.

"Wow!" Alex exclaimed.

Then they all started laughing at the same time, unable to stop themselves.

"Hey! I thought you guys said you weren't gonna laugh!" Munch started buttoning up his shirt.

"Actually, Casey said we would try our best not to," Melinda corrected him.

"And that was before we saw your RIDICULIOUS tattoo!" Olivia added, causing everyone else to laugh even harder.

"How did you even acquire such a, uhhh, tattoo?" Alex asked as she tried to stop laughing.

"It was, like, twenty years ago and me and some friends were drunk and high-"

"Which explains the pot leaf!" Fin laughed.

"-and they dared me to get a tattoo. And that's all I remember."

"Why does it say 'Happy Birthday, Rick?'" Casey asked him.

"Was he your boyfriend -" Doc started.

"-or butt buddy-" Elliot added.

"-or anything?" Doc finished, giving Elliot a dirty look.

"WHAT? ! ? !" Munch shouted, causing everyone but him and Doc to start laughing, again.

"Did you and Rick ever-" Doc was going to start "shrinking" him.

"HELL NO! His birthday party was the next day and I wanted to surprise him or something! And I'm not, nor have I EVER BEEN GAY!"

This caused everyone else to laugh SOOO hard that they started to cry, except Olivia, who was laughing so hard she had fallen on Elliot's lap.

Still pretty pissed at Doc, Munch spun the bottle, which landed on Elliot.

"Dare!" Elliot told Munch before Munch had even opened his mouth to answer the question.

"I dare you to put some whipped cream on Liv's belli and lick it up!"

The room erupted in giggles.

"What the HELL kind of dare is that, Munch?" Olivia turned to Munch and gave him a dirty look.

"I thought it would be funny," Munch smirked.

"I'll do it," Elliot told Munch. "But where is any whipped cream?"

"I think there's some in Captain's fridge," Munch told him.

Elliot hopped up and ran to the fridge in Captain's office, where he was at for about a minute before he returned with an unopened, red can of extra creamy Reddi Wip.

"Found it!" He sounded pretty proud of himself as he sat down.

"Someone sounds _pretty _happy with themselves!" Melinda exclaimed.

"And you sound _awful _proud of yourself!" Casey told him.

"Yeah! It's, like, you _actually_ want to do this!" Alex agreed.

Olivia blushed and Elliot shrugged. "It's my dare, duh!"

"You know you wanna do it!" Alex, Melinda, and Casey shouted at the same time, and then started giggling.

Munch and Fin looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Where are you guys gonna do your, uhhh, dare?" Doc asked Olivia and Elliot.

"My desk?" Elliot looked at Olivia, who responded by shrugging.

"At least he doesn't have to unbutton your shirt!" Munch snorted.

Olivia turned to him and slapped him HARD across his face, causing the rest of the room to laugh.

"Damn! Elliot, you needa' keep your bitch on a leash!" Fin joked.

"What did you say?" Olivia turned to Fin, glaring.

"Nothing." He laughed.

"Liv, get on the desk!" Alex commanded, still laughing.

"Whatever." Olivia hopped on his desk.

"Lay down," Casey told her, smiling.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she lied down on Elliot's desk.

Elliot stood up, his left hand holding the Reddi Wip and using his right hand for support. Everyone else got up, too, and surrounded Elliot's desk, trying to suppress they laughter, but not succeeding.

"Ready?" Elliot smiled as he shook up the can.

"Yup." She smiled back.

Elliot took the cap off and sprayed a thick trail of whipped cream from Olivia's mid-stomach to the button of her dark denim jeans. Olivia closed her eyes because the whipped cream was colder then she had expected. Elliot bent over, and once he was right above her stomach, he opened his mouth and began his dare.

Ever so slowly, Elliot sucked and licked the Reddi Wip, causing her to softly moan. When he reached her belly button, he stopped. Olivia opened her eyes and looked at him questioningly; he responded drawing invisible squiggles over the "clean" parts of her stomach, which she was now sucking in. He looked over at her and smiled, deciding to continue his dare.

"Elliot. Elliot." Olivia moaned his name.

"Damn! He must be good!" Alex whispered to Melinda and Casey, who nodded in agreement.

By now, all of the Reddi Wip was gone and Elliot was debating whether or not to start unbuttoning her pants; he decided not to, because he didn't want all of his friends/co-workers to see Olivia – he wanted to be the _only_ one. Instead, he decided to start kissing every exposed part of her body, starting right above her pants, and once he was almost to her mouth, _FREAKING_ Munch (yes, Munch, of course) coughed _really _loudly. Startled, Elliot stood up straight, looking at the ground and awkwardly playing with the hem of his shirt; Olivia sat opened her eyes and quickly sat up, looking at Elliot.

"Dammit Munch!" Alex, Melinda, and Casey shouted at the same time, each of them socking him hardly.

"What? I had to cough." He smiled innocently and sat back at his spot in the circle.

Fin and Doc followed Munch, laughing.

"Let's get back to the game," Olivia and Elliot said at the same time, smiling, and also sitting back down.

Alex, Melinda, and Casey loudly huffed as they returned to their friends.

**Author's Note**

**Love this chap? Hate it? Comment it and tell me how I can improve it(:**

**I got the idea for Munch's tattoo on one of my favorite shows The Whitest Kids U'Know on a sketch they call "Tattoo Parlor"(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**To my readers: sorry it took me so long to update this story – as well as my other ones! But, since I have a week off because of Thanksgiving, I will try my hardest to update ALL of my stories! Wish me luck!**

**Anyways, I hope you like it! :D**

**Truth or Dare**

Elliot spun the bottle, which landed on Alex.

"Alex, truth or dare?"

"Ummmmmm…." Alex thought for a moment. "DARE!"

"I dare you to… I dare you to sit on someone's lap for the WHOLE next round!"

Alex's eyes widened. "Who?"

Elliot looked around the circle a few times, pretending like it was a hard decision, but he had already decided who the victim would be. "Munch."

"Me?" Munch said loudly. "Why me?"

"Ha ha!" everyone else laughed.

"Dude, I probably weigh more than he does! What if I break him? Captain would be SOOO pissed!"

"It's more like I would probably break you." Munch winked, causing Alex to blush.

"Oh dang bang bang!" Olivia giggled.

"Why don't you and your man Elliot go to the cribs and fuck?" Alex snapped, her voice filled with angry sarcasm.

"That's what we're gonna do later." Elliot looked at Olivia as he said this, causing them to laugh and Alex to get even more pissed off.

"Woah woah woah! Alex, are you gonna do your dare or not?" Fin asked.

Alex huffed and stood up. Munch changed his position so he was sitting criss-cross. Then, he patted his legs teasingly.

"I hate you." Alex turned to Elliot before she sat down.

"Love you, too!" he responded with a wide smile as she sat down awkwardly on Munch's lap.

Casey took out her phone and took some pictures. "This is SOOO going online!"

"You're SUCH a bitch Casey -"

"Spin the bottle, Alex!" Olivia and Elliot teased.

Alex let out an exaggerated sigh before forward to spin the bottle. "Fin -"

"Not again! I just went!" Fin complained.

"Rules are rules, Finie!" Munch teased.

"Yeah! It would be your turn even if you went ten times in a row as long as the bottle kept landing on you!" Doc added.

"I chose dare," he huffed.

"One second." Alex stood up and grabbed Olivia by her hand. Olivia grabbed Melinda by her hand and Melinda grabbed Casey. "You guys have some makeup with you, right?" Alex asked them once they were out of earshot.

They nodded slowly.

"Okay, good."

"Why?" Melinda asked her,

"Makeover!" Alex whispered loudly.

"That's what I thought." Melinda smiled an evil smile, the other girls giggling.

"We are, like, so mature!" Casey exclaimed.

"Yes we are!" Olivia responded.

The four girls walked back to the boys in the same order they exited.

"Fin, I dare you to let me, Liv, Mel, and Case give you a makeover." Alex sat down.

"WHAT?" he exclaimed.

"You heard me!"

"That's not fair!"

"Who said this game was fair? I'm the one sitting on Munch's lap!"

"You guys suck!" he told the girls.

"Who told you?" they responded at the same time.

"Oh ha ha ha. Very funny."

"Come sit down on your chair. Boys, turn and face the other way," Alex commanded.

Fin sat down on his chair and Casey spun it around so Elliot, Munch, and Doc couldn't see.

"First, we are going to apply the blush," Alex explained as Melinda got the bright pink blush out of her purse with the blush brush.

"Just sit back and relax Fin, you're in the hands of professionals," Olivia told him.

"You don't even wear makeup, Liv! How does not EVER wearing makeup make you a professional?" Fin teased her, closing his eyes.

Olivia socked him on his arm so hard, Elliot, Munch, and Doc could feel it. "Damn Liv! I was just joking!" Fin exclaimed.

"I know." She smiled.

. . . .

"Guys, it's my pleasure to introduce you to Fiona." Alex giggled as she turned the chair around about ten minutes later.

Once the guys saw Fin, they could not control their laughter. Fin was wearing the most heinous shade of green eye shadow, bright red lipstick, a thick layer of black liquid eye liner on the top of his eye, and a TON of mascara.

"Nice to meet you!" Elliot, Munch, and Doc exclaimed.

"You guys suck!" Fin said.

"No! That's the girls' job!" they told him, laughing even harder.

**Author's Note:**

**Are you guys happy now? Haha(: Like this chap? Hate it? You should comment it ;D**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Haven't updated this in a while, and I'm home sick, so I decided this would be the perfect time to update it. Enjoy :D**

**Truth or Dare**

Laughing hysterically, everyone followed an embarrassed Fin back to the circle. Fin spun the bottle, and it landed on Melinda.

"Mellie, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Melinda smiled.

"I dare you to…to call your ex-husband and tell him how good I am in bed," Fin told her, smirking.

Melinda gave him a look that could kill. She pulled out her phone and quickly typed in a number. It rang for a few seconds before someone answered. "Hey...um Jerry? I have something to tell you." There was a pause, then she continued. "You know my friend Fin right? The detective? Well he's better than you in bed!" She quickly hung up the phone. Everyone started laughing.

"Good one, Fin!" Munch and Fin exchanged high-fives.

Melinda was blushing. She spun the bottle. It landed on Casey. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to switch underwear…with Doc!"

The room erupted in giggles.

Casey looked at Doc, and gave him a wink. They both got up quickly and they ran off to the bathroom together.

…

Ten minutes later, Casey and Doc had returned. Both of them had messy hair and Casey's makeup was smeared.

"Where were you guys?" Munch asked them.

"We thought you were dead!" Olivia added, laughing.

Casey and Doc shrugged.

"How do we know if you guys switched underwear?" Elliot questioned.

"I'm guessing they did more than that," Alex commented.

Casey pulled at the strap of the boxers she was now wearing, and Doc was doing the same with the lace thong he was wearing.

"Comfortable, Doc?" Fin laughed.

Doc rolled his eyes, and he and Casey sat back down. This time, they were sitting practically on each other. Casey spun the bottle. It landed on Elliot.

"Dare," he answered before Casey got a chance to ask the question.

I dare you to do twenty jumping jacks in front of the precinct in just your underwear." Casey looked over to Olivia and winked. Olivia shook her head and smiled.

"What if someone sees me-"

"Is little Ellie scared?" Olivia teased.

That did it. Olivia knew it would. Elliot stood up and quickly stripped down to just his boxer briefs. Olivia was in awe. Elliot looked down at her. He smiled and offered her his hand. She gratefully took it.

Everyone stood up and walked out of the precinct: Elliot and Olivia still hand in hand; Casey and Doc were also holding hands; Melinda and Fin were walking really close to each other; and Alex was walking in front of Munch. It was cold outside, and Elliot and Olivia shivered because of their lack of clothing. They got closer to each other.

Elliot walked into the parking lot in front of the precinct, empty except for four cars (Munch's, Fin's, Casey's, and Olivia's). He started doing his jumping jacks. Everyone began counting. Elliot was done in no time. They quickly re-entered the precinct and sat back down in their places.

"Aren't you going to put your clothes back on, El?" Olivia asked him once they sat down.

"Nah. I figured if you could do it, I could do it, too," Elliot whispered. Olivia blushed. He spun the bottle. It landed on Olivia.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," she chose.

"Did you enjoy sleeping with Cassidy?" he asked.

Munch gasped. Alex, Casey, Melinda, Fin, and Doc all looked confused.

"Who's Cassidy?" Fin asked.

"Liv slept with a girl?!" Alex and Casey giggled.

"I am not surprised," Doc commented.

"Cassidy was NOT a girl!" Olivia's face turned bright red.

"Cassidy was Munch's old partner. He and Liv came to the precinct around the same time. Liv slept with him and thought she could hide it from me," Elliot explained.

"They slept together?!" Munch exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes we did, Munch. And no Elliot, I did not enjoy sleeping with him. I was drunk. It was a one-night thing," Olivia admitted.

Olivia silently spun the bottle. Elliot looked at her, he felt bad for putting her on blast like that.

"Truth or dare, Munch?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to…prank call Captain and leave him a sexy voicemail."

"But..but…he knows my voice!" Munch whined. "And what if he answers?"

"They you gotta change it then. It was your dare, and you gotta do it." Elliot gave him an evil smile. When everyone's focus was on Munch, Elliot whispered "I'm sorry" to Olivia. She gave him a small smile and leaned on his shoulder.

Munch sighed and pulled out his phone. He punched in Captain's number. "Do I _have_ to do it?" Everyone nodded, snickering. Munch pushed the call button, and put it on speaker while he waited for Captain to answer.

"Hello?" a tired Captain answered.

"Hey baby," Munch did his best to do a woman's voice. It didn't sound good.

"Who is this?" Captain sounded annoyed.

"I'm touching myself just thinking about you baby. I'm SOOOOOO horny right now. When's the fastest you can come over?"

"If I know who this was, maybe I would come over. Then I would be the one touching you," Captain responded seductively.

Everyone's jaws dropped. What was Captain saying?

"My friends are over right now. We're all naked."

"Kiss each other for me," Captain replied.

Munch paused for a second. "We just did."

"No you didn't. I didn't hear anything. You're lying to me."

"How does he know this?" Fin whispered. Munch shrugged.

"Who do you want me to kiss?" Munch asked.

"Are there any hot blondes pale blondes there?" Captain suggested.

Everyone looked at Alex. "Why me? Casey is blonde."

"But she's not _pale_ blonde. You _are_," Olivia explained, smiling.

"Captain wouldn't know!" Alex exclaimed as loud as she could without shouting.

"We would," Melinda told her.

"I'm waiting," Captain declared impatiently.

Munch looked at Alex and shrugged.

"Fine," Alex agreed.

Munch gave Olivia the phone to hold for him. He grabbed Alex around her waist, Alex placed her arms around his neck, and they kissed. While they were kissing, they could hear Captain moaning in the background. Olivia hung up the phone. Munch pulled away from Alex. Everyone began laughing. He looked at her for a moment. He put his right arm around her waist. She scooted closer to him. He spun the bottle.

**Author's Note**

**Melinda's dare is one I got when I was playing with one of my guy friends and I was supposed to call an ex and say it so I thought I should put it in xD  
When you "put someone on blast", you tell other people what they did. (We say it a lot where I'm from. I thought it fit.)  
Shout out to the person who suggested prank calling: PeaceMariiPeace, thank you c:  
And for the record, I don't have a anything against gay people :P (my best friend is gay)**


	5. Chapter 5

**My friend Diego ditched me tonight D; but at least I'm updating another story, right?**

**Truth or Dare**

Munch grabbed the bottle while it was in mid-spin. Everyone looked at him. He smiled.

"What are you doing, Munch?" Fin asked him.

"I have an idea," he grinned.

"Go on?" Elliot continued looking at him.

"I have a group dare for the girls," Munch declared.

Elliot, Fin, and Doc looked at each other and smiled.

"What is it?" Melinda asked him.

"Fine. We'll do it. But you guys have to do a group dare later," Olivia told them.

"You don't even want to know what it is?" Casey looked at her.

"Fuck it. It's truth or dare. Bring it, Munch."

"I'm going to order pizza, because I am hungry and I'm guessing you guys probably are too," Hunch explained. Everyone nodded in agreement, so he continued, "When the delivery guy comes, you girls will answer it. When he asks for the money you have to flash him. And when he asks for his tip, ask him to have sex with you. You don't have to have sex with him, just ask him," Munch explained.

The guys gave Munch high-fives.

Olivia had a plan. "Okay Munch. Order the pizzas."

After a long time of arguing, they decided to buy one cheese with white sauce, one sausage and olive, one pepperoni and mushroom, one Hawaiian, and one meat lover's trio. (They also decided Munch was going to pay for the pizzas if the girls flashing the delivery guy didn't work since he dared them to do it.)

While they were waiting, the continued with the game. Since Munch had already dared the girls without spinning the bottle, the girls decided Munch would go again.

"Munch, truth or dare?" Olivia asked him.

"Dare," he answered.

"I dare you to…give Alex a hickey. You're welcome," Olivia laughed.

Munch looked at Alex. She was the one who shrugged this time. "Why not?" She gave him a smile.

Munch slowly laid her on the ground. He got on top of her and put his mouth to her neck. He began sucking and nibbling and Alex was moaning his name. He kept going for what seemed like forever to Alex, but she was enjoying it. By the time Munch had finished, her neck was covered with big, purple and red hickeys. Alex giggled like a little girl getting her first kiss. Again, Munch spun the bottle. It landed on Doc.

"Truth or dare?" Munch asked him.

"Truth," Doc decided.

"Are you gay?" Munch asked him. Everyone looked at Doc.

"If I was gay, would I do this?" Doc grabbed Casey and gave her a nice, long kiss. They kissed for a minute or two, and Casey was disappointed that it had ended.

"Yes you would," Munch joked.

Doc shook his head and spun the bottle. It landed on Melinda.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Melinda chose.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in the room?"

Everyone became silent. They looked at her.

Melinda was silent. She was thinking about how she was going to answer this question. "Yes, I do."

"Who is it?" Doc asked.

"That's another question, Doc. It was not part of my dare. Therefore, I do not have to answer it," Melinda declared.

Doc opened his mouth to argue, but Melinda was saved by the bell.

The girls got up and walked to the door. Standing there was a nerdy boy who looked about eighteen, with braces and glasses. He handed Casey the pizzas. Casey walked over to the boys and gave them the pizzas and returned to the door.

"That will be thirty eight dollars and sixty five cents," he told them.

The girls flashed him. His jaw dropped. They closed the door, laughing. Each of them walked back to their place in the circle.

Elliot wished he was the delivery boy. He couldn't stand it anymore. But he had to. They were playing a game. He couldn't end it just because he was horny. Instead, he grabbed a piece of pizza and pulled Olivia close to him.

Melinda span the bottle. "Alex, truth or dare?"

**Author's Note**

**What'd you guys think? Remember, if you guys have any ideas, message them of comment them:D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Super updating mood! I love when I'm in this type of mood :D  
On a sad note, I lost my list of truths and dares, and that's why it took me so long to update this :c I need more ideas o:**

**Truth or Dare**

"Truth," Alex answered with a mouth full of pizza.

"That's very attractive," Melinda told her as she wiped the makeup off of Fin's face. "Where was the craziest place you've had sex?"

"I would say this park that was near my house growing up, but a lot of people have had sex at parks. So, I guess my backyard," Alex giggled.

"You're backyard?" Casey asked her.

"I was sixteen at the time and I didn't want to get caught," Alex explained. This did not stop the laughter. Alex spun the bottle. It landed on Casey.

"Dare!" Casey exclaimed.

Alex smiled. "I dare you to put an ice cube down your – I mean Doc's – underwear and keep it there until it melts."

"Why would I put it down Doc's underwear?" Casey looked confused.

"You're wearing his underwear," Alex stated. The room erupted in giggled. "Doc, can you get her some ice?" He nodded. "You can also put it down there for her."

Doc stood up and walked to Captain's office. Once in there, he went Captain's mini fridge and grabbed an ice cube. He made sure it was a larger one and smiled. Then he walked back to the group and took his place beside Casey. "Got one."

"Geez Doc, could you have grabbed a bigger ice cube?" Casey looked at the ice in Doc's hand.

Doc shrugged. "I was originally going to grab a smaller one but thought against it since that area will be pretty hot after the game."

Casey blushed. Doc unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He then pulled the strap of his boxers open and dropped the ice cube. She shivered. He chuckled. She spun the bottle. It landed on Elliot.

"Truth or dare?" she asked him, still shivering.

"I guess I'll pick truth this time." Elliot smiled.

"When was the last time you were horny in public and why? And you can't say that you never have been."

Elliot thought about it for a moment. "Does the squad room count?" Casey nodded her head, so he continued. "I guess two days ago in the squad room."

"Why?" Olivia pressed. She was hoping she knew the answer.

"Well… I saw this beautiful girl in a white bra. It matches the bra she is wearing right now." Elliot's smile widened.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Olivia asked shyly. That was probably just him being sarcastic or he was playing a joke on her. He couldn't be serious.

"Since the day I first met you." Elliot grabbed her hand and kissed it. Her jaw dropped slightly and she blushed. Apparently he wasn't kidding or joking around or being sarcastic. He was being sweet.

"You're so cheesy, Elliot!" Munch exclaimed.

"He wasn't being cheesy, he was being sweet," Olivia told him. She moved closer to him.

"Truth or dare, Fin?" Elliot asked.

"I want to get in on the fun, so dare," Fin said.

"You want to have some fun? Okay. I dare you to play a quick game of nervous with Melinda. You got to find her nervous spot, bottom and top." Elliot turned to Melinda and winked. Melinda rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Top and bottom?" Fin asked.

"You start from the bottom and go up. Then you start from the top and go down," Olivia explained.

Fin grinned. Melinda laid down. Fin started with her feet. Nothing happened, of course. From there his hands snaked their way slowly up her long legs. She did not get nervous until his hands made their way in between her legs, almost at her crotch. Fin laughed. Melinda sat up again and Fin started at the top of her head. His hands gravitated towards her boobs. They were calling his name. He was excited. And he was enjoying it. So was she. A lot. This went on for a few minutes before Casey decided to interrupt.

"You guys gonna play the game or what?" Casey asked them.

Fin let go of her boobs and they both opened their eyes. Fin winked at Melinda. She scooted close to him. He spun the bottle.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello fellow SVU FanFiction fanatics! It's been too long! I'm EXTREMELY sorry I haven't posted or updated anything in forever. I was busy with school (kind of) and Theatre. My summer vacation is only, like, two months which seems too short in my opinion. Then I'll be off to my senior year of high school. No more Theatre because the class got canceled, which means my boyfriend and I won't have a class together and I won't see him around campus until last semester. And did you guys see the SVU season finale? (HASHTAG SAVE BENSON!) Anyways, I am hoping I will be updating everything more frequently. Wish me luck :D  
I think there are going to be two more chapters, so more encouragement means quicker updates c:  
Thanks for letting me talk so now we're on to the story!**

**Truth or Dare**

Elliot grinned when the bottle landed on Olivia.

"Surprise me, Fin," she told him, smiling back at Elliot.

Fin thought for a moment. She didn't chose truth and she didn't chose dare. He had to make it worth it. "Have you ever flashed anyone?"

"No, I have never flashed anyone."

"Really? I thought every girl has flashed someone when they were going through their "wild and crazy" phase," Melinda commented.

"I guess not everyone," Alex giggled.

"I'm not finished. If you have never flashed anyone, then you have to flash someone."

"Who do I have to flash?" Olivia asked. Fin pointed to Elliot. "Of course. Where do I do it at?"

Elliot leaned back. "Right here is fine. And since your shirt is already off, this should be fairly easy for you."

"In front of everyone?"

Fin shrugged. "It's up to you."

Shaking her head, Olivia got on her knees right in front of Elliot. Elliot winked. She winked and pulled down her bra, just enough for Elliot to see her boobs. His smile was so wide he looked like a jack-o'-lantern. As soon as Olivia knew Elliot had gotten a good look, she pulled her bra back up and crawled back to her place next to Elliot. She spun the bottle.

"I guess it's your turn again, Finnie. Truth or dare?"

"I'll go with truth for this one," Fin told her.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done?" Olivia asked him.

"Hmmm…this is a tough one. I guess it would have to be the time I was found passed out."

"This is going to be good," Munch laughed.

"Oh it is. I was about sixteen when it happened. There was a party. I think it was it was a birthday party for the girl I liked. I was high and drunk and as you know, it's not a good combination. I guess I had too much to drink and too much to smoke because I don't remember the details. All I remember was getting woken up by the girl I liked the next day. It wouldn't have been a big deal, except I was but naked." He paused for a moment while everyone laughed. "Apparently I was streaking around the house. I was so embarrassed, I didn't talk to the girl for a month."

The laughing continued as Fin spun the bottle. It landed on Elliot.

"I guess I'll pick truth," Elliot said.

"Have you ever cheated on a girlfriend? Or Kathy?" Fin asked. Everyone looked at Olivia. "I know all of us have wondered if you and Olivia had ever-"

"No, I have never cheated on a girlfriend _or_ Kathy. That's not what I do. Yes, there have been times Have I wanted to? Sure, but everyone wants to at one time or another." Elliot shrugged.

"You guys really thought I would screw around with a married man?" Olivia asked, shocked.

This time it was Fin who shrugged. "It happens."

"And Elliot screwed around with Dani Beck-" Munch added.

"It was one time!" Elliot insisted.

"-so we assumed you had, too," Alex finished, instantly realizing what she said. "I'm sorry, Liv. I guess it's just that-"

"It's fine." Olivia looked down.

"When I _kissed_ Dani, I wasn't married. Remember?" Elliot didn't want to make Olivia feel any more awkward then she already did, so he spun the bottle. "Melinda, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Melinda smiled.

"I dare you to take off your underwear and give them to Fin to keep."

"Okay." Melinda stood up. She put her hands under her skirt and slowly fidgeted until her underwear were lower than the hem of her skirt. She was wearing a dark purple thong edged with matching purple lace. Then she pulled them off with her right hand in one swift motion. She them to Fin and sat down.

"I knew there was a reason you never had a panty line." Fin chuckled. "These are a little damp. I wonder why."

Melinda playfully hit Fin. "If you think those are damp, imagine how it must have been under them."

Alex choked on the soda she was drinking. "Melinda! Gross!"

Ignoring Casey and looking deep into Fin's dark brown eyes, Melinda spun the bottle. "Well well Alex. Truth or dare?"

"I would be scared to get a dare from you right now, so I'll take the safe route and choose truth," Alex said.

"Are you a screamer?" Melinda asked without skipping a beat.

"I guess you could say that. One time I was so loud my next door neighbors came over to check if I was alright," Alex answered, blushing.

Munch couldn't stop himself. "If a random guy can do that to you, I guess the cops will be called tonight."

Alex leaned onto Munch's shoulder and smiled. She spun the bottle. "Casey, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Casey told her.

"I can't think of a good question, so I'll go with the first one that came to mind. Who is your celebrity crush?" Alex asked.

"Ryan Reynolds," Casey responded quickly. "He's gorgeous."

"Yeah, he is," Olivia agreed. Alex and Melinda nodded in agreement.

Casey spun the bottle. "Liv?"

"Dare!" Olivia laughed.

A wicked smirk covered Casey's face. "I dare you to kiss…Alex."

"Alex?" Olivia asked weakly.

"Alex," Casey repeated.

Olivia looked at Alex, who shrugged. "Why not?"

Munch gave Elliot a high-five as Olivia and Alex crawled their way to the middle of the circle. They sat down. Olivia felt a little uncomfortable, but it was her dare and she had to do it. Why not have a little fun with it?

She tucked a loose hair behind Alex's ear so she could whisper something. "Let's tease El and Munch. Just a little."

Alex nodded. Olivia pulled out lip gloss out of her left jean pocket and seductively put it on while looking at Elliot. She looked at Alex for a moment and leaned in again. This time, she kissed her. At first, it was a soft kiss. It quickly deepened. Soon Olivia was on top of her, her tongue in Alex's mouth. Alex's hands were around Olivia's bare waist, her nails making their way into Olivia's skin. A small moan could be heard, first from Olivia, then from Alex. The two girls slowly separated their mouths from one another. Olivia stood up and extended a hand towards Alex, helping her up. Olivia looked at Elliot and Alex looked at Munch. Both men's jaws had dropped in excitement at some point during the make out. It wasn't the only part of them that was excited. Satisfied with themselves, they sat down and Olivia spun the bottle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while. School started a few weeks ago and I've been busy with my school work, as well as starting a drama club because the stupid teacher left two days before school started and he didn't give the office proper notice so we don't have a theare teacher for this year. Don't even get me started. Anyways, there is only going to be one more chapter after this, so that excites me. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D  
Katy Perry owns the song.**

**Truth or Dare**

The bottle stopped on George. "Truth."

Olivia lowered her voice. "George," her tone was serious. The suspense was building. "When was the last time you had sex?"

He rolled his eyes at Olivia's stupidity. Casey stared at him with wide eyes. George paused, thinking. "To be honest, I don't remember."

"Who was it with?" Elliot asked.

Again, George paused, this time from embarrassment. "You guys can't laugh. I was drunk when it happened."

"Who was it?" Fin questioned.

"It was… Jo Marlowe."

George wasn't expecting them to laugh, but they had to. It was too funny. George had sex with Jo Marlowe. That's so gross. His face turned bright red, which made everybody laugh even harder.

"You had sex with my partner?" Elliot sounded shocked.

"Your _ex_ partner," Olivia corrected.

"How did it happen?" Melinda asked between laughs.

"We were discussing a case over drinks. We got a little too drunk. One thing led to another, you know the story. It's a typical "friends get too drunk so they sleep together" scenario," George explained.

"You are seriously the last person in earth I would expect that to happen to," Alex giggled.

The room erupted in more laughs. George spun the bottle. "Alex, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll pick dare this time."

"I dare you to fake an orgasm," George told her. Munch chuckled.

"Like the noise or the whole thing?"

"The whole thing."

"How am I going to fake it? That's going to be extremely awkward," Alex whined.

"I can always make you have one," Munch told her.

Alex ignored Munch. She needed to "get in the zone". She closed her eyes, trying to think of something sexy that would turn her on, just enough for her to make a noise. Munch was still excited from her kiss with Olivia and he had an idea. He pulled Alex onto his lap. As soon as she felt him under her, she arched her back and a moan escaped her lips. Munch began kissing her neck and the speed of her breathing increased. He made his way from the back of her neck to the front, slowly thrusting upwards. Alex couldn't take it anymore. She jumped of his lap, trying to catch her breath.

"I guess that will work," George said, laughing.

Alex, brighter than a strawberry, spun the bottle. It landed on Casey. Alex returned to her normal color and gave Casey an evil smile. "Karma is going to be a bitch."

"It's going to suck either way, so I might as well make it worth it. I choose dare." Casey looked apprehensive.

"I dare you to streak around the precinct." Alex's smile widened.

Casey's jaw dropped.

"You made me and Liv kiss, so you have to run around naked."

Casey didn't want to show any fear. "Fine. I'll do it. Let's go."

Everyone quickly stood up. This was going to be good. Casey dropped her pants, revealing George's boxers. She threw her shirt on the ground. Everyone followed her lead out the precinct doors. The wind whipped and everyone shivered, huddling to the person they wanted to be with most. Casey took off the boxers and unhooked her bra, letting it fall. She covered herself as best as she could with her arms and hands and ran as fast as she could around the precinct. She was back to the front in about three minutes.

"Somebody's nipples are hard!" Olivia giggled.

Casey, still catching her breath, put her bra and boxers back on. George pulled Casey close. The friends walked back into the precinct. Once inside, they sat back down in their spots in the circle. The bottle was spun. It landed on Munch.

"Truth or dare?" Casey asked him.

"Truth," Munch told her.

"What is your secret fantasy?"

Munch didn't have to think too hard to answer this one. "I've always wanted to have crazy sex all over this precinct, mostly on my desk. You know when two people are making out and the guy pushes everything off of his desk onto the ground and throws the girl on the desk? I think that is extremely sexy." He winked at Alex and spun the bottle.

"Liv, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Olivia chose.

"Describe your first time," he told her.

"My first time what?" Olivia gave him a confused look.

"Wow Liv. You are dense," Melinda remarked.

"Oh! Having sex! I was sixteen. The guy's name was Chase. He was so cute. He was my second boyfriend and we had been dating for about two weeks. We were making out one day in my room and it just happened. I'm not going to lie, it did hurt and it wasn't that much fun. I know it's a pretty boring story, but that's what happened."

"On the second week? Olivia, you whore!" Casey laughed.

"I know! I didn't plan on losing my virginity that quickly, but it happens. Besides, Chase and I ended up dating for almost a year." Olivia smiled in the memory. She spun the bottle.

"Mellie, truth or dare?"

"I'll pick truth, because that's what everybody seems to be doing now," Melinda answered.

"Since we're on the topic of sexual truths, what is the wildest sexual thing you've ever done?" Olivia asked her.

"Believe it or not, I used to be into that kinky shit," she stated.

Fin's eyes widened. "Used to be?"

"You never know. You could make me into it again, baby." She winked.

"You have to be more specific," Olivia told her, ruining their moment.

"I'm not going to give details because it's kind of embarrassing, but I cuffed my ex husband to our bed and had my way with him. I'm not going to lie, it was pretty hot."

Fin let his mind wander to thoughts of him and Melinda doing the nasties while Melinda spun the bottle.

"Dare!" Elliot shouted before Melinda had a chance to ask him.

"Do you know "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry?" Melinda asked him.

"Yeah. My kids love her and I've heard that song more times than I can count." Elliot shrugged.

"I dare you to lip synch it!"

"Okay," Elliot said slowly. "Does anyone have that song on their phone?"

Olivia raised her hand and smiled. "The song is pretty catchy." She found the song on her phone and played it.

"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on." He pointed at Olivia with a serious face. "You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong. I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."

As the song played, Elliot got more and more into it. He grabbed Olivia's hands when he felt it was right for the song. He bobbed his head. He moon walked. He fist pumped.

"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's runaway and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back. " Elliot put Olivia's hands on his chest. "My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby I believe. This is real, so take a chance. And don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, and baby I'll believe this is real. Let's take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

"Imma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight." Elliot grabbed Olivia's hands and put them on his butt. He put his hands on her butt. "Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans. Be your teenage dream tonight."

The song ended and Elliot took his bow. Laughing, everybody gave him a round of applause.


	9. Chapter 9

**I could not wait any longer to post this! As you know, this is going to be the last chapter for this story. Endings are always sad, but I hope this one does not disappoint you guys!  
Should I do more stories where the characters play games? Let me know! They are so much fun to write!  
Like always, enjoy :D  
Truth or Dare**

Elliot sat down and grabbed the bottle, but he didn't spin it. "I have an idea."

"There's a first time for everything," Munch joked.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"This game is going to go on forever until somebody ends it. This can be the last round. Each person can truth or dare the person of their choice, but each person can only be picked once. So if I pick you, that is the only time you will answer a truth or dared. Then you pick the next person, and so on. The twist is that person can choose which one you get. How does that sound?"

"Sure," Fin told him.

"Sounds good," Casey agreed.

"Great. I'll go first. Munch, since you had little faith in me, you're my victim. I dare you to eat something off of Alex's tongue."

"That's disgusting!" Alex commented.

"That's the point!" Elliot laughed, tossing Munch a bag of Skittles from his pocket. "Here you go."

Munch shrugged. "It's my dare, Alex. What can I do?"

Alex shook her head, laughing. Munch tore open the bag of the rainbow candy. Alex moved closer, closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Munch delicately placed a red Skittle on the tip of her tongue. With his eyes closed, he leaned forward. He grabbed the Skittle with teeth, showing it to their friends. They clapped. Alex opened her eyes and Munch pulled her close and gave her a nice, long kiss. She was surprised, but she kissed him back.

"Alex, I have a dare for you," Munch smiled.

"What is it?"

"I saw this on a television show and I wanted to see if it was possible. I dare you to take off your bra without taking off your shirt."

Olivia and Melinda laughed.

"Good luck with that!" Casey exclaimed.

Alex took off her pink and black polka dot blouse, revealing her white tank top. She looked at Munch and winked as she unclasped her bra. Munch held his breath. Alex shimmied her straps down. With one swift movement, she grabbed her left strap with her right hand and pulled her bra off. Munch was finally able to breathe again, but now he was staring at her chest. He could see everything through her thin white camisole. He kissed her neck and snaked his hand down her shirt for a quick feel of what would later be his. Alex squeaked.

"Can you two hurry up and pick someone?"Fin teased.

Munch pulled his hand back. Alex blushed. "Umm… I chose Melinda."

"Which is it, Alex?" Melinda asked her.

"I dare you to give Fin a lap dance!"

Fin smiled. "Does she get music?"

"Pick any song you like," Alex said, scooting closer to Munch.

"I have the perfect song," Melinda told Fin. She pulled her phone out and selected the song. Fin smiled and grabbed himself a chair. The song began playing.

"I love this song!" Olivia commented. It was "Down on Me" by Jeremih featuring 50 Cent.

"She want it I can tell she want it. Want me to push up on it, for she knows when I'm all on it. We get the party going liquor flowing this is fire, 50 and Jeremih number one, there's nothing higher."

Melinda began slowly dancing in front of Fin. She backed up until they were touching and danced even slower, grinding into him. Fin grabbed her waist, pulling her back even closer. She turned around and grabbed his left hand, putting his pointer finger in her mouth and sucking it seductively. Fin moaned. She backed up a little bit, took off her shirt, and tossed it to him. She sat down on his lap, swaying left and right. She could feel him and she was getting excited, too. She grinded harder and faster as the song continued. Fin leaned back in his chair and moaned again.

"You guys? Your song is over," Casey announced. "Melinda, can you give me a dance next?"

Embarrassed, Melinda returned to her spot in the circle. Fin followed her, carrying her shirt with no intention of giving it back. Melinda looked around the circle. "Casey, it's your turn."

"Let's do this!" Casey laughed.

"If you could sleep with anybody here, who would it be?" Melinda asked.

"Do you really need to ask? I'm wearing his underwear." Casey looked at George and smiled. "George, I have a dare for you."

"What is it, sweet cheeks?" George grinned.

"I dare you to kiss the next person who walks through the door."

George looked at her questioningly. "What? That could be anyone."

Casey stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it, stepped outside, and then came back inside. "Are you fine with kissing me?"

George nodded. He ran over to her, pushed her against the wall, and gave her a big kiss. The two walked back to the circle, hand in hand, and sat back down.

"Fin, I dare you to slap Melinda's butt, because everyone here knows how much you love the booty," George declared.

Smiling, Fin helped Melinda up. She bent over in front of him and gave him a little wiggle. He slapped it, but not hard. They laughed and sat down.

"Liv, you've been awful quiet, and there's almost no one left, so I choose you."

"Do your worst, Fin," Olivia giggled.

Fin motioned her to come over to him, and she did. He whispered something in her ear. Everyone looked at them, wondering what on earth they were discussing. When Fin was finished, he and Olivia exchanged a knowing smile. She got on her hands and knees and crawled towards Elliot, who just stared at her.

"What are you doing?" Elliot asked her.

Olivia gave him the most seductive face she could make. "Come on baby, light my fire!"

Elliot was still staring at her, not making any sort of movement. Now feeling self-conscious, Olivia sat down. Casey and George were the first people to start making out. Fin and Melinda soon followed. Alex and Munch were the third couple to do this. It was becoming awkward. Olivia looked at Elliot. He wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"El?" Olivia grabbed his hand.

"Yeah?" He didn't look up.

"The game isn't over yet and I have a dare for you."

"What is it?"

"I dare you to kiss me," she told him.

Elliot looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

"Well we are the only people aren't." She gave him an awkward laugh.

"Liv-"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Elliot did as he was told. He put his hands on her face, pulled her close, and kissed her.

…

It was about seven in the morning when Olivia woke up. She looked around and noticed all of her friends passed out around her. Elliot was behind her and his arm was wrapped around her waist. She hadn't had anything to drink the night before, but everything was foggy. Everyone was playing Truth or Dare and... things got out of hand? Had she and Elliot had sex? She was naked, but she wasn't the only one. Her head hurt. She looked at Elliot's watch and realized how late it was. She turned around and shook Elliot, trying to wake him up.

"El, we need to get up. People are going to be here soon!"

"What?" Elliot mumbled. He opened his eyes and stared at Olivia's naked body. "Did we…? Damn. I have skills."

Olivia rolled her eyes and smiled. It was a complement, after all. "We need to get everyone up."

Olivia and Elliot quickly found their clothes and put them on. They grabbed their friends' clothes and threw them at whomever they belonged to. Munch woke up because of a shirt to his head. He realized he was naked and covered himself. Noticing Alex beside him, he smiled. Elliot pointed at Olivia and gave him a thumbs up.

Soon, everyone was awake and dressed. Elliot, Munch, and Fin were sitting at their desks, Olivia was sitting on Elliot's desk, Alex was sitting on Olivia's desk, Melinda was sitting on Fin's desk, Casey was leaning against the closed door of Captain's office, and George was slowly and quietly pacing the room. They were all exhausted and did not talk about the previous night's festivities.

"Good morning, guys," Captain greeted them, walking into the precinct. He looked at the eight of them. "Why do you all look so tired? Didn't get much sleep last night?"

The friends looked at one another, daring each other to talk. Casey lost. "No. We were still angry about the case."

"I didn't get much sleep, either. Are you wearing the same clothes?" Everyone shook their heads. Captain shrugged and walked towards his office and Casey moved out of his way and sat down on Olivia's desk. Captain turned around and looked at them. "Did any of you get any weird phone calls last night?"

"What kind of weird phone calls?" Fin asked him. Olivia, Elliot, Alex, Munch, Casey, Melinda, and George could barely control their laughter.

"Some girl. I'm not really sure. But between us, she sounded pretty hot." Captain walked into his office and closed his door.

"You think I'm pretty hot?" Munch asked loudly in his woman voice.

Captain opened his door. "Did somebody say something?"

"No. I think you're just tired," Olivia told him.

"I guess you're right," Captain agreed, walking back into his office and closing the door.

Everyone started laughing.


End file.
